1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice avatar module for applying voice modification technologies to voice-based communication between wireless communication devices for wireless multiuser entertainment services on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an avatar is an electronic representation of a person in a virtual reality space. Users of the Internet “wear” avatars to visit and explore different virtual reality spaces. The users control the motion and behavior of the avatar in the virtual reality space, meet other avatars, and communicate with the other avatars. There are many sites on the internet which comprise virtual reality spaces. These sites typically offer a selection of standard avatars. Other sites are dedicated to the development of avatars which allow users to create a new avatar according to the user's specification.
Avatars are driven, i.e., controlled, by a user. They can articulate speech, express emotions, demonstrate gestures, and/or move around in virtual reality space. Traditional virtual reality avatars are designed for viewing on screen devices with rich graphic capabilities which are not typically available for wireless devices. Accordingly, traditional avatars cannot be downloaded to a wireless client device.
Internet entertainment services typically provide two ways of user communication, i.e., text-based and voice-based. Text-based communication is the traditional and widely accepted communication method used in Internet chat rooms. Voice-based communication is a more natural way to communicate for most people.
It looks promising to bring the avatar concept to voice-based communication on the Internet by introducing voice avatars that mask a user's original voice. Even more beneficial is the use of such avatars in pocket-size wireless devices, since the majority of these devices are voice-centric.